The compound (compound 1) of formula:
is a medicament for treating acute cerebro-vascular accidents such as intracerebral hemorrhage, cerebral infarction, and subarachnoid hemorrhage, and Japanese Patent Publication (kokai) No. 53484/1995 describes the same and related compounds as well as their preparations.
Compound 1 as described above is considered to be administered via intravenous infusion. In this case, a lyophilized formulation sealed closely in vials is first reconstituted or suspended in a water for injection or an infusion liquid therein, and then the solution or the suspension is mixed with an additional infusion liquid (about 100 to 500 ml, pH about 6 to 7) before use. However, vigorous mixing at the time of the dissolution/suspension in vials may cause the foaming, which has been recognized to lead to problems that it is difficult to transfer the whole contents of an effective ingredient into an additional infusion liquid, which would bring about a margin of error in dose, and that the foaming prevents from the reconstitution of the present compound when the dose is increased up to about 300 mg. Although it is possible to conduct the stirring smoothly on a table for example, such stirring would be an unpractical means in medical applications, showing that the suppression of foaming has been interested.